User blog:EcalZ/How to know more about this Website
to know more about this Website, please read the License, the whole leagal things about it and be alert and cleaver to understand everything that you are doing, if not, then learn by doing it, so then one can learn from it, to understand more of it there are this steps, done without any dramatical intention, so the first step is: first step: -think about any plan. -then do it. -then live it. -then rebel. secod step: -make a trip with company -film ducumentaries, and paisajes(background) -make a limit and with that, multiplied. make the most of it as an example and as a empowerment --example. if the something one sees that it could be saved, make it even greater. -return and talk about it, so everything one can understand it, easy for the mixed participants, even with cartons boxes. prepare the intergration of peoples mind and be sure no one is left behind. thid step -remember it, annnnd, work again for the system, aanddd give nothing to your family -finish it angry, and then comeback as if nothing happened... fourth step -forget about it and do what you like. fifth step -adopt a child once you know how to live with a partner. -save a tree, plant a tree, get ride of a tree...lol, or rid get of that tree...whatever makes you stupid and fanatic and, then laught alone without a tree and hang yourself around that tree, or others if your that crazy....):...( cause there are more options...lots of them when one loves the idea of a family instead of personal and individual issues. sixth step -forget about the last step seveth step -you are to high to understand the next one so, be quiet. *and about the pictures and all that, keep them fresh and post them until there is no more space available, no free space when the streets are empty. and full of wasted space...make most of it, because its yours! unless some others take it! but its everyones so...the only one who can take it from you is the ones they did already, so, its not that independence gives you freedom, is that one has to love the ones who care about the ones who love the ones who care abeut the ones who loveto care abouthe ones who love and so for... and talk about it in the actions one loves so the ones who loves the ones who care about it can be performed formed to care for the love of a theatrical fashion and be free to love to care about the ones who care about the ones who love the ones who care wbout it in the most theatrical fashion so the ones who care about the ones who care about the ones who love to care about the ones who love the ones who care about the ones who love to love the loved ones who love to carea bout feel the .... freedom..., in the mixes of those who all are and care about the acress of dimensions and posible solutions... Category:Blog posts